Path of the Outsiders
by DaWnSpRiDe
Summary: When two outsiders, John and Juniper arrive in a world new to them, they are cast into an adventure they always dreamed of. They soon discover they are that which will end everything or save the entire universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sonic Boom, only my character.**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival pt.1**

She could suddenly hear a loud whistling sound directly in her ear, she was having a hard time deciding what it was. She thought that maybe her boyfriend was playing a loud game or something.

"Derrick knock it off," she mumbled attempting to roll over, that was when she felt it. It was a strange sensation, almost like those dreams when you fall. She pried her eyes open and discovered it was not Derrick making those sounds. She was indeed falling, but this was real and she knew she was falling from very high up.

She panicked and let loose a loud scream, soon enough she hit the ground, and everything went black again.

* * *

She could feel something poking her, like a stick or something all she knew was it was slightly sharp.

"You think she's dead?" A raspy female voice asked.

"Sticks cut it out, she looks hurt." A lighter voice said. She tried her hardest to pry her eyes open, but the pain her midsection and the pounding in her head prevented her from doing so. "She looks hurt," the lighter voice said.

"So? I looks dead," the raspy voice said. "I say we leave it."

"Sticks she's not dead, I can see her breathing."

"Amy you are too trusting, she could bring our doom if we help her." Sticks argued.

"Come on, let's just bring her to Sonic and the others." Amy said. "Carefully." She could feel herself being lifted gingerly. She blanked out again from the pain as they lifted her.

* * *

"Come on the quickest way is through the center of town," Sticks said. "Oh look there's the others."

"Of course they're at Meh Burger," Amy sighed. The fox girl they were carrying suddenly let out a low moan of pain. "Come on let's get over to them quick so we can set her down, I think she's waking up." They hurried over to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey Sticks," Tails waved. "Why are you guys carrying a girl?"

At the mention of the girl, Sonic and Knuckles broke away from their conversation. The girl was an army green colored one tailed fox, with long hair. She wore a purple dress similar to Amy's except that it stopped just below her collar bones. She looked to be around Amy's height.

The girls set her down gently, she groaned her hand flying to her stomach. "Ouch," she slowly sat up wincing the entire time. She looked around at those surrounding her. Suddenly the pain in her stomach went to the back of her mind. "What in the world?" She muttered to herself.

"Hey what's wrong," She turned to see Amy giving me a worried look.

"This cannot be real!" She gasped, wide eyed.

"Of course it is sweetie," Amy said unsure. "Did you hit your head when you fell?"

"Well I must have," she said feeling faint.

"What's your name?" Tails butted in curious.

"Juniper Niedlich," she said softly. Then she noticed Sonic and her face felt hot. "Oh wow, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Another fan?" He gave her a smirk. She gave a small squeal, to which Sonic winced slightly.

"But this seriously can't be real...i-it must be a dream."

"I don't know what you mean," he said his head cocked to the side. "Of course this is real..."

"No this is a tv show!" She yelled suddenly. "I watch it every Saturday...why...how..."

"Hey calm down now," suddenly they were all surrounding her.

"I told you she was suspicious!" Sticks screeched.

"Sticks not now!" Sonic said with a sigh. He turned to her. "Well if this place isn't real, where is reality for you?"

"E-Earth," I stuttered, my head was starting to hurt.

"Earth?" Tails looked at Sonic. "If you're from Earth, why are you a fox?"

"What?" Her purple eyes widened. Amy suddenly pulled a compact mirror from her pocket, handing it to Juniper.

"Ok now I'm certain this isn't real!" Juniper studied her features for a moment, before her eyes lit up. "Oh man, my family must be freaking out! I was supposed to meet my mom tonight…what am I gonna do?"

"I'm sure there's something we can do to help," the smaller fox said encouragingly. "I'll get to work on that." He left the restaurant, headed towards his workshop.

"Why don't you sit down," Amy said gently guiding Juniper into a chair at one of the tables. "You look ready to pass out."

"My head...is pounding," she murmured as she sat down.

"I'll go get you something to drink," Amy said hurrying off to the counter.

Juniper could feel something coiling inside her head, ready to burst at any moment. She clutched at her head, hoping to get some relief.

"Hey are you sure she's ok?" Sticks asked alarmed.

Knuckles had been silent the whole time watching everyone else. He watched the new girl as she seemed to glow slightly. "Whoa, you're glowing."

"Are you al-" Whatever had been coiling in Juniper's brain chose that moment to snap, sending the three at the table to fly back. Knuckles landed on top of Sonic, while Sticks was flown back into Amy as she returned with a glass of water.

Sticks jumped up and backed away, her eyes wide as her mouth flapped unconsciously. She looked so panicked, everyone did. As she backed away she tripped on something protruding from the ground.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic asked pushing Knuckles off of himself.

"I-I don't-" Juniper stumbled over her words. She stared at her hands, she could only wonder where that had come from.

Amy sat up and stared up at Juniper, her look was worried. Then she got hit in the head with some dirt and turned to see Sticks furiously digging in the ground. "Sticks what are you doing?"

"Digging, what's it look like," the badger girl replied as she continued without missing a beat.

"So this isn't an attack?" Sonic asked, his tone held a slight harshness to it. Juniper shook her head. "You haven't been sent by Eggman or something have you?"

"Why would I attack those who helped me?" She asked she felt her stomach clench with irritation. "Did I make a bad impression or something?"

"It's hard to trust someone I just met, it's not like I have any idea what your intentions are." Sonic said stepping closer.

"My intentions...are to get back home so my family doesn't worry." She stated stiffly.

"Well it could just be a cover," Sonic began only for Amy to interrupt.

"Sonic you're sounding more and more like Sticks," Amy chided as she walked over to Juniper despite his protests.

"Hey it's a somebody!" Sticks declared loudly drawing everyone's attention.

Juniper felt her face get hot as she processed everything Sonic just said and without a second thought, she bolted.

Knuckles helped Sticks dig the person out. Amy feared the person might be seriously hurt, none of them noticed that Juniper had disappeared. Soon they'd dug out a crimson colored wolf.

"Let's get him back to my place," Sonic said. He turned to talk to Juniper. "Hey where'd she go?"

"I knew you were being too harsh," Amy chided. "You and Knuckles can lift him, he looks heavier than Juniper was."

* * *

Juniper soon found herself lost in the jungle. She couldn't tell which way she'd come in, blinded by the tears. "Crap now I'm lost." She tried to wipe away the tears, but it was no good.

She dropped to the ground right where she was and cried. She thought about the family left behind, she would probably never see them again. She realized that running out had been a huge mistake, and she would come to regret it.

"Ohohoho, whom do we have here?" a familiar voice said, she glanced up through the tears and saw Eggman.

"Eggman?" She gasped trying to back up quickly, only to run into a tree.

"Ah so you've heard of me," he said sinisterly. "I saw you come from the direction Sonic was last seen in…"

She scoffed at the mention of the blue hedgehog, someone she had looked up to as a hero for a long time until now.

"Not a fan?" He asked surprised.

"Not anymore," she replied scowling.

"Hmm, maybe I can work this to my advantage." He spoke as if he were being quiet, but she could hear every word. "You could come with me, I can help you with whatever is bothering you."

"I don't know if I'm that desperate," She said rolling her eyes. She wasn't exactly scared of him, but didn't want to underestimate him.

"Aren't you looking for a way home?" He asked one of his bushy eyebrows raised.

"How did-"

"I wouldn't trust this buffoon for all he's worth," a low voice said, causing her to freeze up in fear. "Which isn't much." Then out of the darkness of the trees came the one person she was not expecting, Shadow the Hedgehog.

She glanced between the two and could feel the animosity between the two of them, it was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"If it isn't Shadow, the so called Ultimate Lifeform." Eggman said snidely.

"I'd run now, she isn't going to help you," Shadow said. Juniper felt like a spectator as she watched their back and forth.

She soon grew tired of being the only one who couldn't voice her opinion on the matter of what she was going to do.

"Excuse me boys?" She barely received a glance. "You're both pretty, can we move on? I would love to just get home now."

"If you actually want to return to where you came from, I suggest you come with me," Eggman said holding out a hand to her. "He won't do anything for anyone else."

"As if you have much room to speak," Shadow growled. "I'm not the one who intends to destroy the world."

"I just want to go home," She sighed, she finally got up from the ground and started in a random direction. "I don't want to go with either of you."

"Why you-" she heard from behind and the sound of electricity crackling. "If you won't come willingly-"

An energy beam just barely missed the side of her head, so she dropped once more, covering her head. She could hear a loud scuffle coming from behind her. Then suddenly she was airborne, and smacked hard into a branch.

"Ow," she muttered, feeling her already bruised stomach ache. She looked back to see Shadow engaging Eggman, fending the doctor off easily. "What the-" She was confused as to why she was suddenly in a tree. Soon enough Eggman was running off yelling threats over his shoulder at Shadow. Her arms started to shake then, it seemed she'd been trying to hold on for too long now. "Crap!" she screamed as she suddenly plummeted, it was a pretty high fall from the branch.

Her eyes snapped closed and waited for the inevitable hard hit, but it was softer than she thought it would be. She cracked an eye open and noticed she was eye level with a furry white chest. She looked up at Shadow, she blushed lightly, he scoffed and dropped her unceremoniously causing her to squeak indignantly.

"Ouch," she muttered. "Why'd you catch me only to drop me?" She glared up at him, he was unfazed.

"Would you have rather broken something?" He asked monotonously. "I could redo it-"

"Unbelievable," she shook her head in disbelief. She stood up and dusted off. "Look I don't know what I did to anyone here, but I'm not anyone's enemy."

"You are definitely no threat," Shadow said with an irritating smirk. She gaped at him, he didn't know her from Eve how could he know she wasn't a threat. She thought back to what she remembered of this mysterious hedgehog, and remembered he's this way to everyone.

"Sonic sure seems to think I am," she grumbled as she turned to begin walking in a random direction.

"Why would Faker consider you a threat?" Shadow asked suddenly, she jerked to a stop.

"Because I knocked everyone away...I don't know how I did it," she said barely sparing him a glance. "It's mostly when I get emotional."

"How emotional?" He asked his tone sounding slightly curious.

"Very? I don't know." She said incredulously. "Why do you care?"

He suddenly came speeding at her his fist raised.

"WAIT-WHAT ARE YOU-!" She screamed terrified. She threw her hands in front of her, she felt it snap again, then heard a thud.

"Hmm, not bad," he said softly rubbing his lower back. He got a look on his face like he'd just had a bright idea. "You're never going to return to your home, you're too weak. You need to strengthen yourself if you plan to accomplish anything."

"And what does that mean?" She asked confused.

"Just follow me," he said walking away. "If you wish to survive long enough to attempt getting home." She gaped after him as he walked away so calmly. She sighed heavily, there was no choice if she wanted to get back alive.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like it! I would like to give a shout out to my friend TheIrOnFORGE for all his continued support and brainstorming necessary for all this to become possible! As I am a stay at home mom, I should note that updates will be infrequent and I apologize in advance for that. If you like the story give a review, a fave or a follow, and I'll see you in the next chapter, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
